


Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire

by shanachie



Series: Holiday Prompts 2016 [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, holiday feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Fandom: Legends of TomorrowCharacter or pairing: Rogue CanaryPrompt: Chestnuts Roasting on an Open Fire





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



Sara smiled at the humming coming from her bulkier lover. Wrapping her arms around him, she leaned against his back. “Should I be worried?”

“Just getting into the spirit of the season,” he answered.

She slid her hands down from his neck to rest on his chest. “And there’s not another reason you’re humming _that_ particular song?”

“It’s the only one that mentions some sort of fire?” he suggested.

Sara giggled at his comment before letting out a squeak as he grabbed her and flipped her around until she was sitting in his lap. “Mick!” she squeaked.

Leonard looked up from the book he had been skimming, glasses slipping down his nose, as their voices rose in pitch. When he saw that neither of them was in danger, his attention returned to the book. Sara and Mick exchanged glances before he got to his feet, slinging her over his shoulder.

After dumping Sara in Leonard’s lap, Mick dropped down next to them, leaning over to press a kiss first on Leonard’s lips, then on Sara’s. Sara slid her hand across the back of his neck as he started to pull away and drew him back, deepening the kiss.

“So since you want to get into the season with the Christmas Song,” Leonard started, “does that mean we aren’t getting dinner tonight?”

Mick grinned as Sara echoed it. The two men had shared their tradition of food over fire to open the holiday season with Sara a few nights ago and she knew Mick had been looking forward to it. “You know I never give up a chance to play with fire,” Mick rumbled.

Sara reached over and squeezed between Mick’s legs. “As long as the only thing you’re roasting is actual chestnuts,” she cautioned. “Wouldn’t want you to hurt something _we_ like to play with.”

Mick laughed in response to her comment before shifting in preparation to getting up. “Why don’t you stay here with Lee and I’ll get the fire started?”

As the bulkier man headed towards their fireplace, Sara snuggled against Leonard ignoring his huff of annoyance. She knew he wasn’t really mad, but needed (even in the privacy of their home) to pretend to be aggravated. “I _was_ reading,” he commented.

“Yeah, but you’d much rather snuggle with me,” Sara told him. “Besides,” she lifted up his book, “you can still read.”

Leonard stifled a smile before glancing over Mick who was slowly building a blaze up in their fireplace. There was no where he’d rather be.

_Author’s Note: The song Mick is humming is The Christmas Song which starts out “Chestnuts roasting on an open fire”. Seemed appropriate for Mick. And this? Totally not what I was intending when I first started writing for this prompt, but I hope you like it._


End file.
